My present invention relates to a web-shaped retainer for the interior of a motor vehicle, e.g. for limiting the movement of objects, articles or goods therein. More particularly the invention relates to a removable or dismountable retainer adapted to be positioned within an interior space of the motor vehicle.
A web-shaped retainer which can be positioned within a motor vehicle and has a member spanning a pair of mounting bars and composed of a flexible material, usually an open work or netting, is described in EP 0 672 557 B1. The netting has opposite edges in which the upper and lower mounting bars are received.
The retainer described in this arrangement can be folded by bringing the bars together and thereby allowing the retainer to be removed and placed out of the way.
When the bar had to be foldable, a pin locking system was provided which was inconvenient to use and unaesthetic.
It is, therefore, the principal object of the present invention to provide a web-shaped retainer having the advantages of those described above which can be folded compactly and conveniently and allow the mounting bars to be folded in a convenient manner.
Another object of the invention is to provide a retainer for the purposes described which can be more easily folded and erected in place.
These objects are attained, in accordance with the invention by providing a hinge structure between bar segments of at least one of the mounting bars and a locking member in the form of a sleeve which is shiftable over the adjoining ends of these segments to maintain the segments aligned in the locking position, the sleeve being displaceable against a spring force into an unlocking position to enable the respective bar to be folded at the hinge joint. More particularly the web shaped retainer can comprise:
a flexible retaining web adapted to span across an interior of a vehicle to retain objects therein and formed with opposite mounting edges; and
at least one foldable bar supporting a respective one of the edges and subdivided at a separation between ends of the bar into two mutually alignable bar segments. The bar comprises:
a hinge joint interconnecting the segments and enabling one of the segments to be folded at the hinge joint over the other of the segments,
a locking sleeve slidable on a first of the segments and axially shiftable from an unlocked position wherein the sleeve is fully on the first of the segments over a second of the segments upon alignment of the segments to secure the segments in axial alignment in a locking position of the sleeve, and
a spring operatively connected to the sleeve for biasing the sleeve into the locking position, whereby the sleeve is displaceable from the locking position into the unlocked position against a spring restoring force.
According to a feature of the invention the sleeve is displaceable out of the locked position in which it extends over or at least partly overlaps the hinge against the spring restoring force so that it lies only on one of the segments so that the two segments can be folded relatively into parallel relationship. Conversely, it suffices to return the segments to their mutually aligned position, whereupon the sliding sleeve will be returned by the effect of the spring restoring force into its locking position.
In a particularly simple embodiment, the sliding sleeve can be shiftable in only one axial direction against a spring restoring force into its unlocked position.
According to another feature of the invention, the restoring spring is disposed in one of the tubular segments and engages an abutment which can pass through at least one and preferably two axial slots, to engage the sleeve. The sleeve can have an entrainment projection or formation allowing engagement of the abutment therewith. The other end of the spring can be anchored to a plug forming one of the pivot members of the hinge joint.
The two axial slits and an abutment formed as a pin engaged with the sleeve through these slits and guided therein provides an especially reliable and stable construction.
Bearing rings can be provided between the outer walls of the segments and the sleeve and such rings can be composed of a low friction and low wear synthetic resin, for example, a polyamide.
Advantageously, two pivot plugs can be provided at the mutually confronting ends of the segments and the plugs can be joined by a pair of pivotal links.